


Curiosity of the Cat

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Heathers AU's (Crossovers) [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bonding, Bullying, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, JD is a rogue, JD needs cat therapy, Original Clans (Warriors), Slow Burn, Veronica is a fiery sassy gal, cat! veronica is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Sparrowpaw is a former kittypet who ends up joining a clan of wild cats and is thrust into her new ways. Her mentor doesn't seem to truly like her, but everything becomes even more dramatic with the arrival of mysterious loner, JD, and a destiny that holds everyone by the red strings of fateAKA The Warriors Cat Crossover that absolutely no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... I hope you come to enjoy this rather interesting crossover, because I have a weird imagination and it began as a joint RP between myself and a friend. I have my own headcanons for the main girls and JD. The Heathers don't share names related to Heather because of their past, but you'll find out with time.

Allegiances

MeadowClan- 

 

Leader: Jaystar (Jaycloud): bluish-gray tom with brown spots around the tail and chest, green eyes 

 

Deputy: Ravenheart- a black tom with dark gray around the ears 

 

Medicine Cat: Otterpool- a brown and white patterned tom, darker brown closer to the paws 

 

Apprentice, Cloverpaw 

 

Warriors-

 

Goldenmist (Heather Chandler): a golden-furred she-cat with a black chest and right ear, sharp blue eyes

 

Redfern (Heather Duke): a dappled red, brown, and white she-cat with green eyes 

 

Brightcloud (Heather McNamara): a yellow-furred she-cat with lighter colored spots and blue eyes 

 

Oakshade: a dark brown tabby tom with black and dark gray across the tail, ears, and paws 

 

Apprentice, Rosepaw 

 

Silentstream: a pale gray tabby tom 

 

Apprentice, Honeypaw

 

Graysong: a dark gray tom with pale blue eyes and a long scar across his underbelly and a torn ear 

 

Echobreeze: a white and creamy colored she-cat 

 

Apprentice, Nightpaw 

 

Duskflight: brown tom with one white ear

 

Apprentice, Volepaw

 

Flameheart: red tabby tom 

 

Apprentice, Amberpaw 

 

Queens- 

 

Willowpelt: gray she-cat; currently with two kits (Maplekit and Pinekit) 

 

Apprentices- 

 

Cloverpaw: a fluffy snow-furred she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye 

 

Rosepaw: a spotted yellow she-cat 

 

Honeypaw: honey-brown she-cat with bluish-colored eyes and a missing front left leg 

 

Nightpaw: black tom with blue eyes 

 

Volepaw: dark gray tom 

 

Amberpaw: red-furred she-cat with green eyes 

 

Elders- 

 

Ratscar: brown tabby tom with a scar he received from a rat bite 

 

Cats Outside of Clans- 

 

Bluebird (Veronica): a slightly fluffy brown she-cat with mild white markings and blue eyes 

 

JD: a black-furred tom with brown patterns and brown-colored eyes 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers! Warriors AU Headcanon: Redfern and Brightcloud were friends prior to meeting Goldenmist

Bluebird sat upon the wall of her twoleg's yard staring out into the woods, her feathery tail twitching anxiously as she listened to the sounds of the forest. How she craved to run away, to be a part of the beautiful ecosystem that didn't need man to make it work. She was tired of the dry food, and the petting and the noise and the collar that she wore that tethered her to this place. It was so dreadfully lonely in her home. She had other kittypets to speak with, but it wasn't the type of talk she yearned for. 

 

A moment of contemplation passed before she looked back to her home and hopped down from the wall. The ground was so different, the scent of the forest just beyond her sights drew her closer to leaving, but she hesitated. Could she survive out there? After being inside her whole life? Was it better to Die here as a miserable house cat or adventure and live how she wanted? Oh, how she wished for help. 

 

A plump brown tabby female jumped on the top of the wall and twitched her ears, before letting them fall flat against her head. Seeing her friend on the other side made her hiss. 

 

"Bluebird, do you really think going out there is such a good idea?" Her tail flicked back and forth, giving a nervous snarl. "Try and be sensible." 

 

She frowned before she finally sighed. 

 

"I don't want you getting hurt." She meowed, Martha feeling the worry increase because she had no idea if Bluebird would actually go through with the idea. 

 

The familiar voice of Bluebird's friend seemed to snap her out of her trance, her blue eyes snapping back to face the wall behind her. A sudden leap and the kittypet landed on the wall with a soft meow. She quickly padded over to her friend and sat down, speaking with excitement. 

 

"I know it's dangerous, but you've heard the tales! The clans, the wars, the freedom! Oh, the freedom to breathe the air you want, the hunt, to explore the land around you. Don't you crave that? I heard rumors of a stray around here that actually goes into the forest!" 

 

It was the all too familiar case of a kittypet thinking they wanted the freedom of the forest yet not fully understanding just yet how hard it would be. 

 

"If I leave... I could never come back, you know," Bluebird looked out into the echoing forest. "But I feel an urge to go. Oh, what do I do?" She gave a distressed meow and shook her head, looking back at her friend for guidance. 

 

Martha flattened her ears again before lifting them back up. Her bushy tail swayed and she stretched slightly then spoke. 

 

"If... that's what your heart wants, then go. Just... promise me you'll be safe." She spoke, tail flicking. 

 

Bluebird purred, leaning up to gently press her forehead to Martha's, leaving her with a lick on the cheek. 

 

"Of course, my dear friend, I promise to be safe and I will always be with you." 

 

Though, the she-cat's heart ached from leaving her friend behind, she knew deep down she couldn't be happy there forever. One last goodbye and the young cat hopped down from the wall and made her way past the forest's tree line. Almost immediately, her nose filled with new scents: cats, wild animals, plants. It made her shiver for a moment before she bounded into the woods blindly. 

 

She ran for a full mile, stopping into a wooded area to catch her breath. The forest filled her heart and her mind with joy and she felt so free! Hopefully soon she would find these clans that were so spoken of and ask for admission, though she wasn't very sure what was really out there. 

 

"I hope I don't run into the scary stray. The cats at home say that her mercilessly attacks others or chases them away." Bluebird flattened her ears, the adrenaline wearing off as she realized that this forest was far bigger than she thought, and she was entirely lost in it. 

 

Suddenly, a young black and white cat sprang forward, coming to a halt in front of the she-cat. His tail lashed, hackles raised, and ears flattened heavily against his head. 

 

"Now what's a young thing like you doing way out here?" He snarled at her. 

 

Bluebird's ears flattened, startled by the strange voice. 

 

"I'm just looking for the clans. I don't want any trouble. Do you know where they are?"

 

The fluffy she-cat began to slowly back away from where the other cat was. She hadn't expected to be met up right away and she could only hope that they wouldn't hurt her. Bluebird wasn't weak per se, but compared to a wild cat, she would definitely not make it very far if she were attacked. 

 

Blue eyes turning to find an exit, deciding the only way to escape this was to stand her ground and hope this odd smelling cat would leave her be or take her where she needed to go safely. Even though she knew there was a cat in front of her, she felt like she was being watched bhiy another set of eyes somewhere in the darkness. 

 

The tom hissed, tail swinging. 

 

"Come with me." He meowed suddenly, a command seeping through his words. He flicked his tail again, gesturing in the direction he wanted her to go in. 

 

Bluebird was quite nervous, but nodded and quickly moved over to follow the odd cat, taking a last look behind her to see if she spot the source of the odd stare she could feel. Seeing as she couldn't, she was swift to follow after the cat. Was he taking her to the clans? Was he going to throw her in a pit of snakes? She had no idea, but at least she wasn't sitting in the cold forest alone for the night. 

 

Her tail flickered back and forth as she trudged through the dirt and foliage on the forest floor, her once white little paws now colored a smudgey looking brown and orange. She smiled at it, enjoying the rush of change around her. She had finally broken free! 

 

The tom, who finally gave his name as Ravenheart, led her past some tall trees and jumped over a fallen log on the ground. His ears twitched, already hearing the whispers and even though he wasn't too fond of them, he made no comment. 

 

Bluebird padded behind him, now becoming aware of the scents of many cats, her grey ears twitching forward at the sound of muffled whispering. What odd cats, she thought to herself. They're not much like the rumors say they are. Many of the gossip via kittypets involved the clan cats fighting, and killing and being stained with blood, but these cats just looked... dirty! Her confidence rose a bit just from seeing that they weren't as scary as she thought and looked to the strange cat that had brought her here. 

 

It was plain to see that this was no stray. Her fur was groomed and soft, her gentle blue eyes held innocence behind them, and she was quite cute if you were into that kind of cat. Still, she didn't seem weak, just untrained and aloof. Bluebird's eyes wandered around the camp, looking at all the cats she could, wondering if the leader would look any different than the rest. 

 

"Wait here," Ravenheart hissed suddenly, tail tip twitching as he waited for the arrival of the leader. 

 

Bluebird immediately sat down when she was told to wait, her blue eyes drifting back to stare at the clan swirling with whispers around. It was so different, the sight, the smells. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she needed to adapt to the wild if she wanted to thrive. The she-cat shook her head and looked to where Ravenheart had vanished to. Hopefully he wouldn't be too much longer as Bluebird felt like she was being judged pretty hard. 

 

The kittypet knew she was different than these cats, but no matter what she wore or what she looked like she knew she could learn and change! This was her dream, the calling in her heart and mind and she had finally answered it! 

 

Her thoughts came to a diminishing falter when she caught whiff of another cat, gasping softly. 

 

A bluish-gray tom with brown spots around the tail and chest. His eyes were a striking shade of green, shining against the light. He held an array of confidence, and it was quite easy to tell who he was: the leader. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the Heathers were not introduced... yet, but they will be soon! I'm going to try and publish again by Friday at best, depending on my schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebird meets Jaystar and is assigned a mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back now with more Heathers cats! I hope you enjoy!

“Greetings, my name is Jaystar,” the tom in front of Bluebird meowed and walked around the kittypet, taking a whiff of her before shaking his head. His ears went down against his skull as he spoke. 

 

“And what business do you have with MeadowClan?” He asked, his voice calm. Jaystar was a more reasonable cat and as a leader, he had to set an example. It was a shame to see the warriors of a respected clan acting out this way. 

 

Bluebird blinked a few times before she finally spoke. Well, at least this cat was way nicer than the others. 

 

“I come from my old home. I ran away because-... because I felt I needed to. I want to join this clan!” She spoke up and flicked her tail with excitement. Was this leader going to allow her to stay? Would she be punished for showing up? She didn’t care at this moment. She was finally free… aside from the sparkling blue collar around her neck. 

 

“I can work, and learn, I want to learn. I can’t go back to my home. I don’t want to die in that place,” Bluebird murmured softly before turning her head back up to stare at the clan cats against her presence. “I can see that a lot of cats aren’t very happy with me being here, but I promise I’ll do my best.” 

 

Jaystar flicked an ear before finally standing in front of her, tail curling around his paws and tilting his head. 

 

“You may join the clan if you can prove that a kittypet such as yourself can honor the warrior code and leave behind your old life.” 

 

Bluebird’s heart thumped, taking a look behind her toward where her old home lay, giving it one last look, a silent goodbye to her friends and the twolegs who raised her. Once she was finished, she looked to Jaystar and nodded, “I will.” 

 

She leaned forward and looped a claw around the small strap of her sparkling collar. Suddenly, she yanked her head back and the collar made a snapping noise, a poof of glitter and small fake stones flying into the air and landing in pieces around her. She had finally thrown away the only thing that tethered her to the her old home, to her old friends, to the old her. She felt new, refreshed and determined to make this work. 

 

“I’ll prove myself. Again and again if I have to. I’m not going back.” The ex kittypet took in a deep breath of the forest around her, a feeling deep inside her had finally come alive. She had done it! The call was satisfied within her. It was soon replaced with the steady spark of freedom, curiosity, and joy all at once. 

Jaystar chuckled, “good. Now… come with me.” 

 

He leapt on top of a high looking rock and let loose a loud yowl to call a clan meeting. The leader was about to announce Bluebird as a member of the clan. 

 

Bluebird nodded, moving after the leader. He seemed nice! But she seemed a bit confused about what was happening. Some type of ceremony, maybe? Walking up behind the cat, she blinked and listened carefully to any clues he might give. The cats were rather odd, but she could come to understand it eventually. A few cats caught her eye as they seemed to be moving in a group of three towards the large rock. 

 

Some type of cat gang? 

 

Her eyes lingered on the trio for a moment before switching back to Jaystar who had called the meeting. The surrounding of cats around the rock fascinated her, but now wasn’t the time to question it. Her nerves were high and her heart was beating fast. 

 

“I am now announcing a new arrival to the clan,” the leader called out, ignoring the murmuring and whisperings of the warriors. He chose to tune out one cat’s annoyed face. 

 

“Would you step forward?” He addressed Bluebird, his tail swinging like a mantra. Ears perked, he finally meowed. 

 

“Do you promise to uphold the warrior code for better or for worse?” He asked her, tail coming to a stop near his front legs. 

 

Bluebird padded up to be next to the bigger cat, her ears twitching nervously. Still she managed the courage to give him a reply. 

 

“I promise to uphold the warrior code.” 

 

Her eyes glimmered with pride. It felt so nice finally being able to say that! The fluffy she-cat stood tall, her chest puffed a bit in her triumphant mood and a bright smile moved along her face. 

 

It was going to be a long trek to become a full warrior, and Bluebird didn’t yet fully understand what she had to just yet, but with the sights of the cats below them and the welcoming feeling from the leader she had gained a boost of confidence in herself. 

 

“Then from now on you will be known as Sparrowpaw,” he meowed. “Until you receive your warrior name, you will be mentored under…” he paused and watched the clan of cats for a moment. Now who to choose? 

 

“... Goldemist.” 

 

Now known as Sparrowpaw, she purred her approval and gave a grateful dip of her head. It was soon turned to an astonished daze of blinking blue eyes as she saw her mentor would now be the same cat she saw leading the “cat gang” mentioned earlier. This should be interesting. The golden cat seemed a bit uptight, in the nicest way to put it. Even she could see it from over here. Still, she couldn’t complain. 

 

“Thank you, I’ll do my best!” With a smile and nod, the fluffy cat gracefully hopped her way down the rock formation and landed on the ground, looking around for her mentor. From the cat’s reaction in the crowd, she was able to pick out Goldemist fairly easily. Quickly she padded over to meet her teacher and dipped her head. 

 

“Hello, I suppose I’m your new student!” She flashed a warm smile. 

 

Goldenmist flattened her ears against her head for a moment before raising a paw close to Sparrowpaw’s chin, giving a loud hiss of discontent before rolling her eyes. 

 

“Yes, my student,” she sighed before suddenly purring. “Oh, well, you’ve got some nice bone structure. Hm.” She clicked her tongue as she began to speak. 

 

“You’ve got some little rules to learn though.” She sneered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, you get the first view of our dear Heather Chandler or as you know her now, Goldenmist!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrowpaw deals with her mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for semi vanishing recently, but I have been busy with exams and beginning the transition of packing since I'm going home for the summer. I'm going to be having a summer job, so I will be busy but I will do my best to publish this. 
> 
> My partner was unable to continue the RP's with me, but I will be updating this either way as a way to remember what she and I shared. Stay gold, hon, I won't ever forget you.

Redfern smirked, wondering if Sparrowpaw- an ex-kitypet- would actually be afraid of Goldenmist's behavior. 

 

Sparrowpaw lifted her "eyebrows" in surprise. Was this cat really checking her out like a pageant judge? 

 

"Thank you?" She meowed uncertainly. 

 

Maybe this was some weird clan ritual that she had to respect so she kept her mouth shut until rules were mentioned. 

 

"Rules? Oh yes, I'll listen." She sat up straight and perked her ears forward, her paws sliding back and forth a bit due to her growing nerves. This was a lot take in at once, but she had to learn! Maybe she could ask a few questions to her new teacher once they had the time. 

 

Goldenmist pulled her paw back down before finally sighing. 

 

"I'm the one in charge, not you. Don't disrespect me... and don't ask too many questions. It's annoying," she meowed, tail swinging behind her like a mantra. "Do try not to be a buzzkill." 

 

Redfern snickered softly, getting a whack on the tail by Goldenmist. 

 

Finally noticing her two companions were still there, Goldenmist purred.

 

"These two are Redfern," she signaled her tail to the dark red, brown, and white female before turning to the lighter yellow pelted molly, Brightcloud. "And that's Brightcloud." 

 

Sparrowpaw nodded as the other cat spoke. Finally getting a close up of her, she smiled. What a pretty cat. The cats at her old home would have been so jealous. 

 

"I understand. And it's nice to meet you two! I'm Sparrowpaw obviously, heh." She smiled and placed her paw on her cheek for a second. 

 

She seemed to look back into the woods with a cautious glance before speaking in a hushed tone. 

 

"I do have one question if that's alright, Goldenmist." 

 

The curious she-cat wanted to know if this clan had any information on the mysterious black stray that was said to wander within clan boundaries or if they had ever met him. She flicked her ears back, hoping she wouldn't be too bothersome to her new friends. 

 

Goldenmist purred, "alright, I'll bite. What's the question?"

 

The golden furred feline flicker her tail at Redfern and Brightcloud, the two mollies walking off elsewhere. She perked her ears back up, watching this new arrival with an almost curious expression. 

 

Goldenmist had certainly not met a cat like Sparrowpaw before. Especially not when this molly was clearly not intimidated by her. 

 

Sparrowpaw scooted closer before speaking, "have you ever met a black tom cat before? There were rumors where I used to live that he would travel through clan territories and is a vicious fighter!" 

 

Her blue eyes widened for a second before the cat moved back, awaiting her mentor's reply eagerly. She had seen a flash of a black silhouette once or twice while sitting on her wall, but never could tell if it was the darkness messing with her mind or if it indeed was the mysterious tom of the night. 

 

Goldenmist stared at her for a hot second before she burst out laughing, a series of purrs and laughter escaping her throat. She managed to get herself together for a moment. 

 

"There isn't a rogue fighting on clan grounds," she meowed, tail swinging again. "Though, there are tales of a black cat in the outskirts of territory. He never gets too close." 

 

Sparrowpaw jumped a bit at first from Goldenmist's fits of laughter, but she slowly began to smile. 

 

"I see. I suppose the old cats were a bit dramatic in their rumors. Thanks for answering my questions." The she-cat purred and nodded her head, feeling a bit silly about her question now. "I thought I saw him following me a few times, but it was probably my weird mind taking the rumors way too seriously. Anyway, what will you be teaching me?" 

 

Sparrowpaw's paw flickered and swished with excitement. Would she learn to hunt or run really fast or fight?! Either way she knew she'd try her hardest to show Goldenmist she was worthy!

 

Goldenmist flicked her tail, before finally sighing and rubbing at her ears with a paw. She cocked her head, then answered, "we'll start with your crouching." 

 

The golden furred molly finally began to groom on her paw before glancing up at Sparrowpaw and chuckling. 

 

"Though, you need to work on getting the other cats to treat you as a member of this clan."

 

Sparrowpaw tilted her head slightly. "They don't see me as a member? Well, I guess that makes sense since I've been for a whole five minutes." The she-cat chuckled and watched her mentor closely. 

 

Crouching? She needed to perfect that, guess it made sense since these clan cats had to fight and hunt for themselves. She shuddered at the thought of fighting. She wasn't one for violence if she didn't need it, but she assumed it would be a skill she needed to learn. 

 

"Well then, I'll do my best to do that. How do I start, Goldenmist?" She seemed eager to learn from the she-cat. It was hard not to admire her for the vibes she gave off. Even by herself, Goldemist held her head high and had a sense of intimate power around her. It was pretty awesome! Still, Sparrowpaw respected that she had to listen to this cat, no matter how weird things seemed. This cat obviously had been doing something right to part crowds with her posse. 

 

Goldenmist finally gave a short purr before gesturing with her tail. 

 

"We're heading out to territory," she replied though she didn't really seem to care, the young female beginning to pad off without really checking to see if Sparrowpaw could keep up. 

 

Sparrowpaw, thankfully, wasn't lazy or out of shape from her home life. In fact during her time living with the twolegs, she kept very active; chasing birds, hunting mice, even doing laps around the yard to burn her excessive amounts of energy. She loved to explore and hearing her mentor tell her she was going to go out and see new things made her purr with delight.

 

Goldenmist was a different kind of intimidating. She seemed like she wanted to be feared rather than appreciated in an odd way that Sparrowpaw couldn't relate to, but she definitely held a look of awe whenever her teacher did something. 

 

"Oh okay. I really like this area. I enjoy exploring so I think this is so wonderful for that." She meowed casually out loud. 

 

Goldenmist came to a stop at a clearing, and even though she didn't particularly like having this weird former kittypet as an apprentice, she still had to do it. She might as well maintain appearances. Her tail swung, ears pricking as she watched Sparrowpaw arrive. 

 

So she could keep up. Good. 

 

"We don't have all day. Come on," she meowed, the warrior not moving from where she sat for a moment as she briefly licked her paw. 

 

Sparrowpaw quickly nodded. Wow, she wasn't messing around. 

 

"Oh okay, uhm, let's do it!" The she-cat sat down in front of Goldenmist, twitching her ears forward to make sure she knew that her student was listening. Sparrowpaw wasn't one to half-ass anything. She knew that she needed to impress Goldenmist if she wanted to stay in this clan and that was her plan! 

 

Though Goldemist came off as a bit... rude. Maybe at times Sparrowpaw knew she would come around once she saw how hard her student was working! Thus her training was to begin, and hopefully succeed into turning the ex kittypet into a ready warrior one day! 

 

The golden furred she-cat dropped to a crouch, waiting expectantly for Sparrowpaw to react. She stilled her tail, ears lowering down in the exact copy of a hunter's crouch. 

 

"Well, come on!" She hissed, not really in the mood to be training some kittypet who she didn't really think would be a great asset to the clan. At least, Sparrowpaw was pretty. 

 

Sparrowpaw crouched like her mentor. Well, a kinda accurate copy of her mentor. She planted her back paws into the ground and leaned down to where her belly nearly touched the forest floor. 

 

"Sorry, is this good?" The cat flicked her tail, her nerves riled slightly. She didn't want to disappoint Goldenmist, but she was still brand new to the warrior's training. Hopefully, her teacher wouldn't be too hard on her as she was trying her best. 

 

Goldenmist sighed and pressed a paw on Sparrowpaw's tail, the golden furred molly giving a small huff in reply. She rolled her eyes. 

 

"Don't move your tail," she instructed The older feline of about twenty six moons twitched an ear, before suddenly sitting upwards. There was an odd scent and she didn't like it. 

 

Sparrowpaw immediately stilled her tail at the touch of her mentor. 

 

"Right, I'm supposed to be crouching." 

 

She scolded herself momentarily for making such a silly mistake before she frowned, "Wait..." 

 

Her nose twitched as she took a whiff of the air. 

 

"I recognize that scent." The apprentice took in a quiet breath and moved near her teacher, ears pinned back. 

 

"That's the smell that used to travel into my old yard. I've smelt it a few times before when I saw that black shadow and right before I followed that other cat to meet the clan. Could it be that stray?" Her blue orbs glimmered with anxiety. She wasn't afraid, but rather nervous that her teacher would harm the male cat. He never had hurt anyone in her little town despite the rumors and she was still interested in his behavior. 

 

"Shhh," Goldenmist hissed, tail swinging for a moment before coming to a stop and sniffing the air. She finally shook her head as the scent vanished. Rogues getting into clan territory, cute. "He's gone. Get back to your crouching. Don't worry about the stray." 

 

Sparrowpaw seemed a bit disappointed with his disappearance, but gave her mentor a nod, moving back into her crouching position. It wasn't too bad compared to her old friends who could barely move like a cat, but it was a bit stiff. She definitely wasn't a professional yet there was a bit of potential. 

 

While she practiced, she decided to have a bit of small talk. 

 

"You're really pretty, Goldenmist. I'm sure you get it a lot, but even when I first saw you... you really held your head high. I'm grateful to have a mentor who will correct me when I'm wrong rather than be too nice." The cat gave a small chuckle. She was so used to being petted and rewarded for anything she did. It was a nice change of a pace to be told how she could improve. 

 

Goldenmist stared blankly at her for a moment, the golden furred molly having no idea how to react to someone who'd been genuinely open to how they felt. Finally managing to say something, she answered with, "well, I certainly am not one for house pets." 

 

She was quick to change subject. It was no surprise to those who lived in the clan that she'd "dated" a few toms, though they had all ended rather mysteriously. Goldemist had power, more so than cats actually loving her. No one had ever really loved her and none would start now. 

 

Ouch. That stung worse than her other remarks, but Sparrowpaw could see her words had some affect on the she-cat teaching her. A small smile appeared on her muzzle as she continued moving and crouching every step or so in a circle. 

 

"It's alright, Goldenmist, I don't blame you. Like you said before, a lot of the clan cats weren't too keen on me being admitted, but that'll change soon. I'm going to prove myself. That's why I have you." The fluffy she-cat lowered her body again. Definitely an improvement from earlier and she hopped up, only to repeat the process a few more times. 

 

"For a kittypet, you do learn fast," Goldenmist meowed after a moment, once she saw that Sparrowpaw was clearly managing to keep up with the training. Other cats would've just given up. "It's late. We should head back." 

**Author's Note:**

> The official first chapter will be released a bit later today! I hope you enjoyed the allegiances though!


End file.
